galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ross 248
Ross 248 (HH Andromedae) is a small star located approximately 10.30 light-years (3.16 parsecs) from Earth in the northern constellation of Andromeda. Despite its proximity to the Earth, this star is too dim to be seen with the naked eye. Ross 248 was first cataloged by Frank Elmore Ross in 1926 in his second list of proper motion stars. This star has about 12% of Sol's mass and 16% of Sol's radius, but only 0.2% of Sol's luminosity. It has a stellar classification of M6 V, which indicates it is a type of main sequence star known as a red dwarf. This is a flare star that occasionally increases in luminosity. With high probability there appears to be a long-term cycle of variability with a period of 4.2 years. This variability causes the star to range in visual magnitude from 12.23 to 12.34. In terms of intergalactic movement it is moving fast towards the Sol System and would be the closest star to Sol in another 35,000 years or so. It used to be a flare star, but the Wurgus fixed that. There are three small rocky planets and a relatively Small Gas Giant. All four planets have been utilized and colonized for a long time. The largest of the rock planets is named Frank Elmore (Planet). Planets of Ross 248 * Voyager's Hope – Rock * Frank Elmore - Rock * Magul Nota - Gas * Mingulus – Rock Planetoids and Moons (utilized/occupied) * Swooglie – Moon of Magul Nota * Angalos – Moon of Magul Nota * Nuhred – Moon of Magul Nota * Hsyes – Planetoid * Anfov - Planetoid * Nobtes – Planetoid General Information Ross System is one of the most industrialized star systems of the sector and one of the oldest colonies associated with the old United Earth government. The significance of the systems industrial output is clearly evident in the freighter traffic. More than 5000 capital freighters frequent the 14 Class A Spaceports located in the System every hour.Not counting Gulliver and Tiny Tims using the space born docking berths. A never-ending flow of raw materials coming in and manufactured goods leaving provides jobs and employment for over 34 Billion individuals. New space born manufacturing platforms and housing units are constructed every year and plans to add 5000 space born factory complexes to the already existing 25,000 large space factories and manufacturing complexes by the end of the next decade are already deemed insufficient. The System is ruled by a Consortium of 240 elected Corporation representatives which in turn elect a System President every 2 standard years. In addition to Union Federal Law, a set of Laws of common Conduct exist. The Ross System is represented by one Individual at the Great Assembly as all planets, moons and other occupied natural and artificial spatial bodies are ruled by the Corporation-Consortium. Federal Police presence is strong as well as Military Police and Security since many of the factories supply the Union Fleet. Felony Crimes are rare but petty theft, domestic violence and misdemeanors are widespread and occur at a much higher frequency than the Union Average. Noteworthy is that Ross System features the highest Suicide rate of any system in the Union and the reasons are well understood ( depressive surroundings and work conditions, work competition and work related stress are chief among them) and much effort is placed by the Corporations to alleviate the conditions. Main Imports: *Minerals *Ore *scrap *Gases *Organics *Drugs *Luxury Items *Food / Agri Products Main Exports *Space ships *space craft *Auxiliary space systems *space stations (including Gigamon Class) *small craft *planetary vehicles : boats, skimmers, trains etc) *tools *mining equipment *Terra-forming equipment *textiles *Robots Category:Solar Systems Category:Places